This invention relates to electrically operated appliances and in particular to appliances having a working end, a power end and a flexible portion connecting the working and power ends. This invention more specifically relates to means for connecting the power end to the working end of the appliance for compact storage thereof.
Flexible flashlights such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,517,392, 5,521,803 and 5,567,115 have achieved enormous commercial success. The flashlights disclosed in the cited patents, include a working end or head housing, a power end or tail housing, and a flexible assembly connecting the working end and power end housings. A similar product which was marketed by an affiliate of the assignee of the present application comprised a battery operated individual, portable fan. In lieu of a bulb, light and reflector in the working end housing of a flashlight, the fan included a grille and fan assembly in the working end housing. Another appliance utilizing a flexible intermediate assembly is an A.C. powered work light. A.C. powered work lights are used in performing maintenance tasks and the like.
All the flashlights, individual fans, and A.C. powered lights including a flexible intermediate portion, are longer than standard length comparable units. Thus, particularly for shipping or storage purposes, it is desirable that the head end and tail end housings may be joined together with the flexible, intermediate portion forming a generally U-shape. When the intermediate portion is bent into the U-shaped configuration, the overall length of the apparatus may be 50 to 65% of the total length of the device when the intermediate portion is in an unbent state. By reducing the total length between 35 to 50%, shipping and storage of the device is made significantly more convenient.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to positively connect the head end and tail end housings of an appliance having a flexible intermediate portion so that the total length of the appliance can be reduced for shipping and storage purposes.